


i need you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [21]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Touko membutuhkan Kakeru.





	i need you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Touko selalu dapat melihat hal-hal aneh saat berurusan dengan kaca atau sesuatu yang berkilauan. Kadang dia melihat Yanagi, kadang Sachi, kadang Yukinari, tidak jarang pula Hiro muncul. Touko tidak tahu makna apa yang bisa didapatnya dari penglihatan itu. Selama ini, ia hanya sekadar melihat.

Tahu-tahu muncul sosok bernama Okikura Kakeru sembari berkata, "Apa yang kaulihat, dan apa yang kudengar, adalah potongan masa depan. Bersama, kita dapat melihat dan mendengar potongan masa depan itu."

Pernyataan yang sangat menggiurkan, bukan? Wajar saja Touko tertarik untuk melihat bagaimana masa depannya―atau masa depan teman-temannya.

Jadi, wajar kan Touko membutuhkan Kakeru untuk melihat dan mendengar masa depannya?


End file.
